holocron_of_lord_eidolonfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminology
This section introduces the Sith to common terms he will hear through out the courses and lectures within this Holocron. It is designed as a brief introduction to the concept and by no means should be considered definitive. Anja 3rd eye chakra, located in center of forehead this location corresponds to the Vision Force Reception area. Armor (The) An aspect of the First Dynasty Sith Philosophy, the Armor is a compilation of individual approaches such as the mask, mindfulness, honor, and more Blending A Force technique where by the Sith truly becomes one with all objects, locations and people. Calling (The) The Theory that some hear the “voice of the force” calling them to learn, even though they have little innate skill or potential. Dark Knight The First Dynasty State of being where by a practitioner of the Dark Arts has internalized the teachings of Knight, Armor, Sword, and Shield. Dark Meditation The Basic approach to summoning and building the Dark Side of the Force in the Second Heart and draw it up through ones self. Gifted The Theory of select few being born with more Jing then the average man, allowing them a deeper connection to the Force and more innate potential. Hanging Skull Refers to the Force Reception area located above the ear, on each side of the head, at the location of the Temporal Lobe. Heavenly Gate The Sith term representing the Entry of the Universal Force into and area above and behind the head, stretching down through the center of the body to connect and ground itself in the Second Heart Jade Pillow this is a point at the base of the skull on top of the occipital bone, according the Energetic theory the pathway narrow and thus restricts energy flow, so this stage becomes a challenge point in circulation. Kissai A Sith Specialist who feels his connection to the Force strongest when working in the realm of Sorcery, the Kissai focus all techniques and method of embracing the Dark Side around Sorcery and Magick. In Fiction the Kissai were the subspecies of the ancient Sith race that was enslaved by the exiled Dark Jedi on Korriban. The Kissai were the priest class in the Sith caste system, where the Kissai would study the nature of the Dark side of the Force and practice of ancient Sith Magic and Alchemy. Among the Sith, the Kissai became the priests and spiritual leaders who would indoctrinate others in the teachings of the Sith. Kissai were loyal and capable allies who preferred to work with others, making them excellent aides and assistants. They responded well to instruction and were adaptable despite great adversity. The Kissai were just as ruthless as the Massassi, but they were more intelligent and observant. Their strict cultural standards demanded that they serve their masters well, a trait instilled in them by the Dark Jedi who first enslaved their species. Like their warrior counterparts the Massasi, in the real world Dark Aspect, Kissai were born out of the necessity to create a Sub Genre of practitioners who focused primarily on Sorcery and Magick. This was in line with the First Dynasty teaching, that found their primary influence in western Sorcery teachniues. Drawn by the Dark Side, a Sith Sourcer who went by the name Kiss, embraced the Kissai terminology as a demonstration of the Force's will. Krath A Sith Specialist who feels the Force is beyond human conception, and that only in the act of searching for it will he ever touch it. This dark side sub sect uses the Force as a means for self enlightenment. Lifes Door The Life's door is a point directly behind the heart along the spine, between the 6th and 7th vertebrae This is a cross roads of Energy Pathways and so forms a challenge point in circulation. Living Force The Manifestation of Internal Energy, created by the act of life. This category breaks down further understanding into Jing, Chi, and Shen, The Meridians, and more. Mask (The) First Dynasty Sith philosophical concept. A Psychological filter, where by the Sith can protect himself by not exposing the true feelings and thoughts under the surface of the Personality. Massassi A Sith specialist who feels his connection to the Force strongest when practicing the martial arts, and so alters every technique to specialize in combat applications. In the Fiction, The Massassi were the subspecies of the ancient Sith race that was enslaved by the exiled Dark Jedi on Korriban. Massassi were fearsome, loyal, and formidable warriors, and as such comprised the warrior class in the Sith caste system. They loyaly served their Sith masters, but when on their own, dedicated themselves only to whatever life they chose. In addition to the focus on war and fighting, the Massassi were also loyal and organized. They were taught to live for the glory of battle. Massassi were trained to carry out complex battle plans and maintain their equipment, starships, and weaponry. The Massassi also used Alchemically hardened armor. Use of the term Massasi was adopted by the real world Sith, as knowledge and approach to embrace of the Dark Side continued to grow. A Sub Genre of Sith emerged from the early training programs, who focused on martial arts and combat strategies over manipulation, politics, sorcery or spirituality. The Original name for this Sub Genre was Jensari. After years of Non representation by Jensari within the Dark Aspect communities, the definition changed, and argued over, time and again. This resulted in the creation of distinct belief systems and affiliations with other Force Traditions, that bore little to no resemblance to the Original creation. These new traditions had no focus on combat arts, use of the force in combat, or the predator mind frame (a traditional Jensari/Massasi Philosophy and Approach). For this reason two Dark Lords from the Dark Council saw a need to re term the Jensari, utilizing another fiction based name, calling them instead, Massassi. As the Massassi of the Star wars universe fit perfectly with the real world combat wing of the Sith. Though an inspiration, the Massassi of the Star Wars universe bears little resemblance to it real world counterpart, just as the real world Krath, Kissai, and Sith bare little resemblance. Meditation Techniques used to strengthen the emotional part of your consciousness, the Dark Emotions. Mundane The Sheep, the average man, free of spiritual evolution or awareness of the Force Pillar of Strength Standing Meditation technique, originally inspired by ancient Taoist “complete reality school” teachings. Incorporated into Sith training to provide a basic, energy conscious method of standing meditation. Pump (The) Sith term representing the coordination of Mind and Body through the act of focused breathing, used to focus and direct the Living Force during technique. Reception Area Anatomical positions on the human body were focus clarifies force knowledge. These are rigorously researched points and as such tend to lack “mystical” feel in their understanding. They are the Science of the Force. Relative Truth An “truth” that results from a point of view, subjected to opinion or perspective, but is not universal. Second Heart The Seat of the Soul, called the Sea of Chi in Chinese, Dan Tien, One Point, Hara, it has been known by many names, but all cultures have understood its significance as the birthplace of Force technique. Shifting The direction of consciousness up through the heavenly gate, resting the consciousness in the universal Force and giving birth to Universal Force Techniques. Sword (The) First Dynasty Sith philosophy, the Sword represents the embrace of the Dark Side, and the creation of technique through its Embrace. Universal Force The Energy of life, the energy of the planets and the elements, the flow of energy through out the earths crust and the air. The Universal Force is the manifestation of all Force energy that is not directly generated by the human body. Waters Crest Anatomical Position directly behind the nose, at the center of the arch of the nose. This area constricts through dense d\bone and tissue creating another challenge point in Circulation. Well (The) Anatomical Position: Lowest point during circulation, the well is another name for the Perineum. This first challenge part is often the most difficult to overcome.